The End
by Icegazer
Summary: A very short fic about the end of Vejiitasei


The End

By Icegaze

Radditz stared through the glass of the baby-ward where the newborns were displayed until either a parent or the king claimed the whelp and put it to good and proper use. Long, thin fingers splayed as he placed his hands on the glass in his attempt to lean closer and get a better peer at his little brother. _Power level of 2, huh? What a rip-off, I was more powerful than that when I was born. Looks like he's Oyaji through and through. _Radditz snorted, derisively._ 3rd-classer._ Then, with the air of a young warrior off to do much bigger and better things, the ten-year-old swaggered down the hallway in the direction of the soldier housing.

He was just curious, that was all. He was simply experiencing some wholesome curiosity about the newest addition to his family. After all, his 'kaasan had made a huge stink about the brat's conception – it being in the middle of a campaign against the Tarajin. She was put on temporary probation while the child was allowed to grow within her far enough to survive the transference from womb to the incubator tubes. And, of course, while she was on her strictly enforced "maternity leave" the planet she had been geared up to conquer for Vejiitasei was conquered without her. She placed the entire blame on her mate for getting her into the mess. The accused didn't appear to have heard her. After all, it wasn't as if he had planned her pregnancy.

After his uneventful move from his mother to the incubation tube, Kakarotto was named by his mother and then forgotten by all. Until now. Radditz had been wandering around the halls of the medical labs on his way back from an errand and a loud, insistent cry had caught his attention. He soon found out it was his little brother that was caterwauling and promptly lost interest.

The Saiyajin no Ouji was waiting for him in his private rooms. The moment he realized this, Radditz froze just inside the automatic sliding doors, his thin, lanky body keeping them from closing. Hastily touching his exposed neck in a signal of submission, he waiting with baited breath for his prince to acknowledge him, eyes downcast.

"That yaro is leaving Vejiitasei. He demands my presence. You will accompany Nappa and I."

"Sou desu, Ouji-sama." Radditz snapped to attention, though his head remained turned to the side, his eyes still downcast. Vejiita sauntered past Radditz and swept out of the door as his cape snapped and folded behind him. Radditz waited for the younger boy to pass then fell into place behind him, eyes dashing to and fro to spot enemies that might be lurking in the shadows.

When they passed the nursery, Kakarotto gave a lusty, howl. Startled out of his silent intensity, Vejiita shifted his eyes to spot the flailing child squirming on a display crib.

For a moment, though the moment was only a second in time, Vejiita considered the wailing infant. Radditz barely had time to blink or stop for his prince. Vejiita's step never faltered, though it was obvious in cocking of his head slightly towards the large glass window that Vejiita noticed Radditz's otoutou. Then the nursery was past them and the incident was promptly put out of their minds.

Nappa was waiting for Vejiita just outside the entrance ramp to Furiiza's large, circular ship. He touched his neck exaggeratedly, and nearly cowered and trembled in his eagerness to please. His position as Heir's Charge was recent and it was still a heady dose of power every time the prince was within view.

"Ouji-sama, Furiiza awaits."

"Naruhodo," Vejiita replied his voice full of contempt as he swept past Nappa and up the ramp.

"The ugly changeling must be on pins and needles awaiting my appearance." The words echoed off the narrower halls of the ship as Vejiita continued his militant pace into the tiger's den. There was nothing resembling fret in his tone.

Nappa shoved Radditz to the floor of the ship dock when Radditz moved to follow Vejiita. Radditz quickly picked his gangly frame off of the ground and scurried to follow Nappa whose body language oozed with self-importance and power. Nappa was taller, stronger, older, and of a higher position than Radditz, even as the Heir's Companion. He knew his place when put into it.

Within moments, the ramp to Furiiza's ship slid inside and the door 'shiif'ed into place. The air lock was secured and the ship powered up while the dock's overseers prepared to launch. The countdown sounded and Furiiza with his men and three Saiyajin shot into space.

Vejiita was sent on many missions, most by himself. Anxious for more fights, more tests of his strength and prowess, the growing prince demanded another mission from Furiiza, though he hated taking orders from the alien. Furiiza granted him his request and while Vejiita was off killing and devouring a planet's inhabitants, Furiiza killed Vejiitasei.

Kakarotto had been shot towards Chikyuu, a planet only worthy of an infant Saiyajin's attention. Radditz and Kakarotto's father Bardaku tried to stop him, but only succeeded in being the first Saiyajin killed by the deathblow.

Bardaku died screaming his youngest son's name.

Vejiita was told a comet blew his kingdom apart.

His only response was a bored, "Ah, sore de?"

All that remained of a once great and powerful warrior race was a brown-nosing warrior, a young prince without a kingdom, a first class youth not yet grown into his awkward body, and an infant who after hitting his head, became one of the kind he was sent to destroy.

The end.

Author's Notes: I'm going to translate all Japanese terms in this very short fic (shortest I've ever made) even the ones I'm pretty sure are common knowledge for everyone reading this. Why? Just in case.

Oyaji = Father (in a very disrespectful tone)

'kaasan = shortened version of Okaasan which means "mother"

Tarajin = Cod fish people: –jin is put at the end of a race of people

Vejiitasei = Planet of Vejiita: -sei signals the name it is attached to is that of a planet

Vejiita = shortened version of the Japanese version of the English word vegetable

Saiyajin no Ouji = Prince of Saiyajin

Saiyajin = Vegetable people, saiya is yasai backwards, and yasai means "vegetable"

yaro = a slang or rude version of "man"

sou desu = that is so

Ouji-sama = Prince (in a very respectful tone)

naruhodo = indeed; I see

sore de = and then


End file.
